1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures for electronic equipment, and particularly, to an enclosure having guiding devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers are commonly used to store and process data. A typical server includes an enclosure and a plurality of electronic elements, such as hard disk drives or CPUs (central processing units), mounted within the enclosure. The electronic elements are connected to each other via a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board may be mounted in the enclosure in a vertical orientation, for saving inner space of the enclosure or for other reasons. In order to fix the vertically-oriented printed circuit board therein, the enclosure includes a plurality of hooks, which engage in through holes defined in the printed circuit board.
However, during assembly of the printed circuit board to the enclosure, it is difficult for a human operator to manually align the through holes of the printed circuit board with the hooks of the enclosure, due to the vertical orientation of the printed circuit board. Furthermore, when locking the printed circuit board with the hooks, it is difficult for the operator to control the force he/she needs to apply to achieve the engagement. The operator is liable to cause the printed circuit board to strike electronic elements adjacent to the printed circuit board, resulting in damage to the electronic elements or the printed circuit board.
What is needed, therefore, is an enclosure which can overcome the limitations described above.